Bin für dich hier
by Montserrat Fujioka
Summary: En una noche de tormenta, Prusia trata inutilmente de conciliar el sueño. Y entonces lo recuerda: Su pequeño West le tenia miedo a los rayos y truenos. ¡Ah, pero el pequeño era orgulloso! Seguramente preferiría quedarse en su recamara, aunque no cerrara los ojos en toda la noche... ¡Pero su awesome hermano mayor no podía permitir eso!


**Notas: **Fic inspirado en un día de lluvia torrencial. Se desarrolla en la época en la que Prusia aun era un país, y Alemania no era más que un niño. Mención velada de SIR. Prusia en su faceta de hermano mayor_._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Era una espantosa noche de tormenta. Llovía a cantaros, como si las nubes quisieran vaciarse de agua hasta no dejar nada. El cielo se iluminaba de blanco por momentos con los rayos que se estrellaban contra la tierra. Pero lo peor eran los truenos. Normalmente secundaban a los rayos, y no ayudaba mucho a los fallidos intentos que hacía la gente por dormir.

En la casa de la república Prusiana, el representante de su país intentaba dormir, sin mucho éxito. Se removía en su cama con habilidad de contorsionista, mientras Gilbird, su pequeño pájaro amarillo dormía en una mantita sobre la cómoda, con la cabeza encogida entre las alas.

Prusia se apretó la almohada contra la cara, soltando un bufido, tratando de no escuchar la tormenta. Intentó acariciar la cabeza de Gilbird, pero se encontraba tan desorientado que se equivocó de lado de la cama.

—_¿Was? _—Entrecerró los ojos, y se impulsó hacía adelante, esperando chocar contra el almohadón con el que siempre se encontraba. Pero solo encontró aire.

Y cayó al suelo.

Maldijo en alemán, mientras el mundo le daba vueltas, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarse.

Entonces —tal vez con el golpe— una alarma se activo repentinamente en la cabeza del prusiano, sonando tan fuerte y clara como los sartenazos que la bestia húngara le asestaba al menos siete veces a la semana.

—¡West!

¡Su pequeño hermanito, _West!_

Se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a correr hasta la puerta, aunque ni si quiera pudiera ubicarla aun.

Sabía muy bien que su hermano menor era más maduro que él en muchos aspectos, pero si había algo en lo que era todo un niño… era su miedo a los rayos y truenos. ¡Ah, pero el pequeño era orgulloso! Seguramente preferiría quedarse en su recamara, aunque no cerrara los ojos en toda la noche. ¡Y no podía permitir eso!

Inevitablemente, Prusia se levantó de la cama de un salto, en posición de persona _awesome. _

O de un loco con insomnio.

Corriendo, trastabillando —y tropezando con sus propios pies— cruzó la habitación, llegando hasta la puerta. Puso la mano en la perilla… cuando ésta empezó a moverse casi imperceptiblemente… aunque se supone que tenía seguro.

—¡Aaaah! —Gritó Prusia, apartándose y quitando la mano como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Miró la puerta como si mirara al demonio mismo. ¡Nadie tocaba su puerta a esas horas, y mucho menos la abría! — ¡¿Quién?!

—Hermano… —Escuchó que farfullaba una familiar voz del otro lado.

El mayor se tranquilizó al oírla.

—Oh, West, eres tu —Dijo con alivio. Luego rió de manera burlona, como siempre— Kesesese, pasa.

El pequeño rubio abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto, sin poder disimular la pena, mientras Prusia le revolvía los cabellos.

—¿Qué sucede, West? ¿Las pesadillas atacan de nuevo?

—N-no.

—¿Y dime, hermanito, como abriste la puerta?

—Tú me diste una copia de la llave, hermano—contestó Alemania con extrañeza. A veces su hermano podía ser un poco olvidadizo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, claro!

Alemania siguió al mayor, apenas viendo por donde iba. Se detuvo cuando vio que Prusia se aventaba sobre la cama y rebotaba sobre ella, riendo socarronamente.

Alemania suspiró, mirando a su hermano. La verdad es que parecía como si Prusia fuera el niño y él el adulto.

—Anda ¿Qué pasa? —Insistió Prusia, haciéndole señas a su hermanito para que se sentara a su lado— ¿No puedes dormir?

—Ah… algo así —Se limitó a contestar, sentándose junto a él.

Los rayos seguían cayendo afuera e iluminando momentáneamente la recamara, y Alemania, por más que tratara de disimular, le lanzaba miradas nerviosas a la ventana.

—Ya —Dijo Prusia, sonriendo y haciéndose el desentendido. Como quien no quiere la cosa, tomó un plumero de un cajón cercano, que llevaba ahí más tiempo del que debería. Miró disimuladamente a Alemania con aire inocente, antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

—¡Waa! _¡Bruder!_

—¡Kesesese, la hora de las cosquillas!

Alemania trató de arrebatarle el plumero, aunque Prusia ya estaba restregándoselo en la cara y en los brazos. Hacía cosquillas, y no iba a resistir mucho tiempo.

—¡No_, _no! —Pero cuando Prusia le pasó el plumero por los pies descalzos, supo que había perdido.

—¡Basta! —Atinó a decir entre risas, todavía intentando quitarle el plumero de las manos— ¡Me hace cosquillas!

—¡Ese es el punto, West!

La tormenta seguía arreciando afuera, pero ya no parecía tener importancia. Alemania siguió riendo, y Prusia no se detuvo hasta después de un rato. Cuando consideró que había sido suficiente, se sentó con aire orgulloso sobre la cama, y esta vez fue Alemania el que se acostó sobre ella, exhausto.

—Uff —Resopló cansinamente, aunque con una sonrisa— Me quedé sin aire.

—Supongo que ya no tienes miedo —Dijo Prusia. El menor negó levemente con la cabeza— ¡Bien! ¿Lo ves? ¡Las noches así también pueden ser divertidas!

—Sí_… _eso creo.

Prusia sonrió.

—Bueno, West… —Comenzó, lanzándole una mirada al reloj junto a Gilbird— creo que es hora de dormir.

Alemania no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de descontento.

—Cierto… entonces, supongo que ya me voy a mi cuarto —Dijo, levantándose. Se bajó y se puso de pie en el suelo, dándose la vuelta— Buenas noches.

Prusia arqueó las cejas, mientras lo veía alejarse.

—¿Y quién dijo que te tenías que ir?

Alemania se dio la vuelta, confundido.

—¿Ah?

—¡Ha! —Se burló el mayor, levantándose.

Antes de darse cuenta, Alemania fue alzado y cargado por su hermano mayor, como cuando era más pequeño.

—_¡Nein! _bájame —Se quejó, intentando apartarlo, avergonzado.

—Noo

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, su hermano lo dejó sobre la cama, y se recostó a su lado.

—Por hoy, quédate —Dijo Prusia, sonriendo, despeinándole los cabellos nuevamente, hasta dejarlo como tan revuelto como un nido de pájaro. Alemania se prometió a si mismo que iba a mantener su cabello permanentemente peinado cuando fuera mayor.

—Ya no soy un niño pequeño —Replicó, intentando acomodarse el pelo, sin éxito.

—No, no lo eres. Creces muy rápido —Prusia sonrió con melancolía— Pero es mejor eso, a que te quedaras como niño eternamente.

El semblante del mayor pareció decaer, y Alemania se percató de ello, aunque no demasiado bien, pues ya le había invadido el sueño.

—…¿Hermano?

—Oh, nada —Respondió Prusia, haciendo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia— No es nada. Ya todo está bien.

Esta vez no lo despeino. Se dedicó a acariciar el rubio cabello de Alemania, mientras éste comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

—_Bin für dich hier… _—Le murmuró Prusia.

Miró la ventana. La tormenta se estaba deteniendo, y la lluvia sonaba cada vez más lejana. Tapó a Alemania con la cobija, y miró su rostro, tan joven, tan inocente. Todavía le quedaba la duda. ¿Era, o no era _él_? La verdad es que daba igual, por qué, de cualquier manera, ya no era el mismo. Pero no permitiría que nada de lo pasado volviera a repetirse.

—Todo está bien. Haré lo que haga falta, pero no dejare que te lastimen, no otra vez —Murmuró. No era solo una promesa, era un hecho. Se tapó el mismo con la cobija, y observó un momento más al pequeño dormido— Descansa… Alemania.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Bin für dich hier:_ Estoy aqui para ti _  
_


End file.
